dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor's Disorders
"Doctor's Disorders" is the twenty-second episode of Danny Phantom. Ghost bugs slowly affect the kids of Casper High, causing them to exhibit ghost powers and be sent to a lone hospital for observation. Danny must find out what on Earth is going on. Plot Synopsis A teacher is ambushed by a giant ghost bug in Casper High. Danny Phantom takes it outside and does battle, sending it to an electric wire where it gets zapped, only to explode into hundreds of tinier bugs, much to Danny's dismay. Back in school, Danny meets up with Tucker who has made himself a cologne, aptly named "Foley" which he constantly sprays himself with. They meet up with Sam and walk past the nurse's office which causes Tucker to panic, having a fear of anything hospital-related. Afterwards, the ghost bugs start to affect every single student in Casper High by literally going through their skins, causing them to not only feel sick, but exhibit ghost powers, including Sam and Jazz. Going ghost, Danny tries to capture them all but fails to do so, leaving the entire school to be quarantined. Tucker comes over to Danny with one of the ghost bugs, stating it's not biting or phasing through him. He and Danny theorizes it's due to his cologne. The parents nearby are stuck to reluctantly trust Dr. Bert Rand who moves all the students to North (No) Mercy Hospital, an abandoned building, to examine the kids (Jack expresses his sorrow over for Jazz, blowing his nose in a handkerchief and handing it to Danny to hold onto). Not trusting the doctor, Danny takes a reluctant Tucker to the hospital where a ghost shield prevents his access. As a result, he pretends to be one of the sick students of Casper High to get in while Tucker waits, armed with a Fenton lipstick (which doubles as a weapon). Inside, Danny manages to find Sam (through her scream when she discovered she's sharing the same room as Paulina). He finds out from both girls that no one is explaining anything to them. Afterwards, Bert Rand enters the room and gasses everyone to sleep, including Danny who finds out the doctor is Bertrand, Spectra's assistant before passing out. He finds himself in an operation room where Spectra has waited for him. After hearing Danny's cry for help, Tucker, spraying himself with his cologne and using the Fenton lipstick, reluctantly makes his way in. After meeting Sam and getting her to open a vent he can go through, Tucker goes over to rescue Danny (since Sam is currently facing her own dilemma of trying to control her flying powers). Back in the operation room, Spectra reveals her plans to Danny: using all the good qualities that kids possess to help make her a new body with Danny being the icing on the cake, his genetics needed to lock her powers in place and forever give her youth while every single student in Casper High will burn out from their ghost powers which are steadily increasing too much for them all. Spectra stuffs Danny into a containment chamber where a vacuum hose comes to suck up his genetics. Thinking fast, Danny takes out the handkerchief his father blew on, letting that get sucked in. Spectra wears her new body and flies off, leaving Tucker to free Danny. Once freed, Danny goes off and fights Bertrand (now shapeshifted to a demented zombie-like doctor) and sucks him up inside the Fenton Thermos. Afterwards, Spectra comes to battle where she is easily a match for Danny, pinning him down with her foot on his chest. His DNA she thought she stole from Danny kicks in, only to find herself now as big as Jack himself. Discovering she has the wrong DNA, Spectra goes one step further in her transformation by becoming a living booger. While Danny handles Spectra, Tucker frees everyone from the bugs by sending his cologne through the air conditioner. Afterwards, Danny delivers a punch that splatters Spectra everywhere. He sucks both her and the bugs up, then thanks Tucker for his help. Tucker expresses his luck of being the only kid in the hospital to not be injured...until Sam lands on him after her ghost powers deteriorated. With a broken leg, Tucker is sent to another hospital where he is given gratitude from Danny's parents for helping Jazz, neither of them aware ghosts played a role (thinking humans having ghost powers is far-fetched). Leaving a disgruntled Tucker with a senile old man, Danny and Sam leave, much to a distressed Tucker. Series continuity *This is the first episode in which Danny's suit has his logo, which he got in the previous episode, in the opening theme. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *This is the last episode produced in 2004. *Spectra is shown in a new form which is similar to her human form. Wven though it was malformed during the episode, in later episodes it was shown normal. *Unlike with most other infected, the power Jazz manifested after being infected was rather uncertain, though it was likely Spectral Body Manipulation. *This is the first episode where Sam is shown in her stockings without boots. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real world